Surcando Sueños
by Risu-chan xD
Summary: En cuanto la joven Hofferson cayó en cuenta de a lo que quería llegar Hiccup, sintió como un nerviosismo comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, sin duda alguna este era su mejor cumpleaños.


Los personajes de "_How to train ypur dragon"_ no me pertenecen, los uso con finalidad de dar vida a mis historias con fines de diversión no lucrativos.

Ubicado después de _"HTTYD2"_

* * *

**Surcando Sueños**

Hiccup se encontraba en la herrería, trabajando arduamente, con dedicación y entusiasmo en el regalo de cumpleaños de Astrid, el cual ya estaba prácticamente sobre él, pues sería en dos días; y en compañía de Patapez, Brutacio, Brutilda, Patán y miembros de la isla como lo son Bocón y algunos vikingos, incluyendo Valka; preparaban una fiesta sorpresa.

Había muchas razones por las cuales estaban preparando dicha sorpresa, una de las más importantes, es la amistad que sostenía con varios de los que la organizaban, y por otro lado, a pesar de que su boda con el jefe de Berk, aun estaba a unos meses de espera, ella ya era para muchos la segunda al mando, después de todo siempre fue la mano derecha de Hiccup, hacia un gran trabajo por sí misma y cuando el jefe y ella unían fuerzas, todo salía perfecto.

Teniendo en cuenta que la joven vikinga es muy perceptiva y nada se le escapa, la pusieron a trabajar horas extras en la academia, con dragones que aun les faltaba entrenamiento y para rematar, dragones bebes, que a pesar de todo, aun siguen sin hacerle caso a nadie, y si eso no funcionaba para mantenerla lo suficientemente ocupada y evitar que llegara a sospechar, Chimuelo, Valka y Tormenta, bajo órdenes de Hiccup, estaban con ella en todo momento de sus horas extras.

El joven vikingo, daba unos últimos martillazos a unas imperfecciones de su más reciente invento, pero con la diferencia de que hacia un modelo especial para Astrid.

— ¿Cómo vas con eso chico? Necesitamos tu ayuda en el gran salón— articulo a su llegada Bocón, alzando la voz para poder ser escuchado a través de los golpes de metal

— Ya casi — respondió Hiccup, soltando un último golpe a su creación, guardándolo en un lugar seguro, donde solo él puede encontrarlo— Mañana lo ajustare, ¿Qué sucede?

Ambos salieron de la herrería en dirección al gran salón, ya todo estaba casi listo, invitados sólo los primordiales, decoración vikinga, un poco de música, y por supuesto, la comida. Los detalles que debían afinarse mañana se terminarían e Hiccup daría algunas indicaciones, junto a su opinión respecto a la decoración.

Mientras tanto, en compañía del crepúsculo, con colores anaranjados decorando la isla, se encontraba en apuros, la protagonista de la fiesta, Astrid, corría de un lado a otro tratando de alcanzar a los bebes dragones para ponerlos en su jaula, o más bien establo, la última vez que los dejaron libres, medio Berk quedo destrozado. Valka junto a los dragones, reían ante tal escena, ver a Astrid entre enojada, tranquila, estresada y suplicante era sumamente divertido.

— ¡Tormenta! ¡Chimuelo! ¡Deberían ayudarme en lugar de divertirse con migo! — les grito exasperada antes de ser derribada por un par de dragones, lo cual, ocasiono que Valka soltara una buena carcajada, y apiadándose de la joven tendida en el suelo se acerco a extenderle una mano y ayudarla. Era increíble y sorprendente para muchos, en especial Hiccup, como en tan poco tiempo se habían hecho tan buenas amigas, se intercambiaban conocimientos de todo tipo, en especial de técnicas para entrenar dragones, por parte de la mamá de Hiccup, claro está.

— ¿Por qué no tratas de atraerlos con algo de comida? — cuestión Valka levantando a la rubia

— Pero ya viste que lo intente y no funciono

— Lo sé, pero atraerlos con comida es más que sólo mostrárselas, toma ese pescado y haz lo que yo.

Valka, con suma paciencia y uno que otro juego, fue atrayendo a uno de los dragones bebe dentro de su establo, Astrid hacia lo mismo logrando meter a otro. Aunque incluso para Valka, era difícil atraer la atención de los pequeños para lograr su cometido a la primera, con más razón a la rubia se le complicaba mucho más, pero lo conseguía.

La noche llego al fin, Tormenta y Chimuelo escoltaron a Astrid hasta su casa, puesto que Valka se había ido a pasar un rato con su dragón* ya que no lo había visto en todo el día. Antes de meterse a su casa y poder descansar como su cuerpo le pedía, la joven rubia, comenzó con su última tarea y alimentó a los dragones que la acompañaban, platicando con ellos sobre los acontecimientos del día y se podría decir que les reprochaba, con una sonrisa en el rostro, el hecho de que se reían de ella en su maratón tras los dragones bebes.

— Al parecer tuviste un día pesado.

Fue la voz masculina, totalmente conocida para ella, quien la saco de su amena platica con los dragones.

— Sí, entrenar a los bebés es más complicado de lo que esperaba Hiccup, empiezo a creer que no todos los dragones se pueden entrenar, al menos no hasta que estén más grandes.

—Vamos Astrid, yo se que lo lograras, ahora entra a descansar, yo me encargo de darles de cenar y acomodar a Tormenta.

Antes de que pudiera protestar a lo que su novio le decía, fue empujada y prácticamente obligada a entrar a su casa, no sin antes recibir un abrazo y un tierno beso en la frente, sin más, y sin poder negarse a lo que él le decía entro y se dispuso a descansar .

Al siguiente día, la señorita Hofferson se levanto muy temprano, le dio su desayuno al Nader Mortífero y en su compañía se dirigió a la academia a continuar con el entrenamiento de los dragones más grandes, de los pequeños, se encargaría mas tarde. Tormenta se acomodó en la entrada dejando un espacio junto a ella, el cual, minutos más, tarde fue ocupado por el Furia Nocturna.

Mientras tanto, Hiccup iba de un lado a otro, cerciorándose de que todo esté listo y perfecto para la mañana siguiente. Patapez era el encargado de que los gemelos, a raíz de sus peleas sin sentido, no cometieran algún error. Valka ayudaba en la cocina, la comida debía estar lista para que solo se recalentara.

Cuando el jefe de Berk, al fin tuvo un respiro, se dirigió a la herrería y así poder darle los últimos ajustes al regalo que tanto empeño le había dado a su creación.  
Al final del día tanto Astrid como Hiccup, cayeron rendidos en un profundo sueño que bien merecido tenían.

Poco antes de que el sol saliera, todos los que organizaban la sorpresa, se dirigieron al gran salón junto a sus respectivos dragones, lo único que quedaba era esperar la entrada de la vikinga. A la llegada de Hiccup, todos se acomodaban donde recibirían a la protagonista de todo esto, y fue acogido por su madre.

—Hijo, tu eres el principal aquí, así que debes ir delante de todos nosotros— le explicaba al castaño indicándole su lugar, este le sonrió antes de voltear a ver a todos los que ahí se encontraban

— Este… Bueno, gracias, de verdad estoy agradecido con ustedes—fue interrumpido por Chimuelo quien miraba a todos los dragones presentes— También Chimuelo está agradecido y con sus dragones igualmente, claro, todo ha quedado perfecto, Tormenta no tarda en traer a Astrid hasta aquí, así que no me queda más que decirles gracias y disfruten de la fiesta.

Y sin poder decir más, ya que fuera se escuchaba la voz de la joven con 20 años recién cumplidos detrás del Nader Mortífero, todos se acomodaron, las grandes puertas se abrieron dejando ver primero a la gran dragona y en segundo a Astrid.

— ¡Feliz vigésimo cumpleaños Astrid! — Gritaron todos al unisono al tener la atención de la chica en ellos, recibiendo una gran sonrisa de vuelta.

Varios comenzaron a abrazarla, Brutacio Y Brutilda la estrecharon al mismo tiempo sacudiéndola ya que empezaron a ver quien llego primero y por lo mismo, ver quien debía abrazarla primero, Patapez, algo temeroso, se acerco y le dio un pequeño abrazo, Patán, aprovechándose, la abrazo muy fuerte, como si eso fuera a conquistarla, tenía la esperanza de que Brutilda o Astrid, de nueva cuenta, le hicieran caso pero Bocón se lo quito de encima recordándole que ya estaba comprometida, y sólo le dio unas palmaditas acompañadas de un "_Feliz Cumpleaños Astrid, Hiccup lo organizo todo"_, Valka se tomo su tiempo para abrazarla, decirle cuanto la estimaba y desearle suerte en su no tan lejano matrimonio, logrando ruborizar a la festejada. Claro que los dragones no podían faltar, cada uno se acercaba a ella para felicitarla a su manera, incluyendo al único Nader Mortífero del gran salón , cuando por fin llego el turno de Hiccup, tanto vikingos como dragones, se dedicaron a ver la escena.

— Feliz Cumpleaños_ My Lady_

—Hiccup…— fue lo que expresó antes de correr hacia él, abrazarlo y tirarlo al suelo— Había estado tan ocupada que había olvidado que hoy era mi cumpleaños.

—De eso se trataba—Le respondió mientras se levantaba sin dejar de abrazarla y depositar al fin un beso corto pero significativo en sus labios.

Baile, risa y montones de comida había por todo el lugar, la fiesta era un éxito y el objetivo principal de Hiccup se había cumplido, el rostro de Astrid estaba iluminado por una sonrisa durante todo el festín. La hora de los regalos llego, la festejada recibió hachas, un bastón que le ayudaría con el entrenamiento de dragones, cortesía de Valka, un silla nueva para Tormenta y más curiosidades, al final cerró con broche de oro su prometido.

— Mi regalo— comenzó el jefe de la isla— Es un tanto distinto a los demás, lo hice pensando en todos esos vuelos que hemos dado juntos, y en algunos comentarios que una que otra vez me has dicho así que, si sería tan amable de acercarse aquí y colocarse esto.

Termino mostrando una armadura** similar a la que ella trae puesta, sólo que esta llegaba desde los hombros hasta los tobillos; atendiendo a la petición, la joven se quito su actual armadura para poder colocarse la que le daba su futuro esposo.

—Bien, ahora si es tan amable de acompañarme a Chimuelo, Tormenta y a mí a un vuelo antes de que llegue el anochecer.

—Acepto con gusto, yo lo sigo.

Sin más y Astrid agradeciéndole a todos lo que hicieron por ella, montaron sus dragones y emprendieron el vuelo, mientras que todos los allí presentes los miraban alejarse del sitio.

—Creo que es el momento que mas esperaban ese par ¿No lo crees? — Hablo con gran naturalidad Bocón a lado de Valka quien sólo sonrió, entrando así de nuevo a la fiesta que aun no terminaba.

Con las tonalidades de amarillo y anaranjado, surcaban el cielo un par de dragones a toda velocidad elevándose cada vez más, hasta que alcanzaron una altura considerable, bajaron la rapidez y comenzaron a volar en línea recta, Hiccup se alzo su máscara e hizo que Chimuelo se acercara mas a Tormenta para poder a hablar con su novia sin tener que gritar tanto.

—Bueno, Astrid, ¿Estas lista para esto?

— ¿De qué se trata todo? ¡Sólo dilo y ya!

—Muy bien, ¿Vez esos botones a los costados de tus hombros?

—Sí, claramente

—Y… ¿Recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que ya perfeccionado mi invento, parecía ser bueno, y que te gustaría sentirte como Tormenta volando por los cielos?

En cuanto cayó en cuenta de a lo que quería llegar Hiccup, sintió como un nerviosismo comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, claro que le encantaría volar tal como Hiccup a lado de Chimuelo, volar junto a Tormenta, tal como ese par pero, ¿Y si algo salía mal? ¿Y si no era lo suficientemente buena para lograr volar como lo hizo Hiccup?

— ¡Hay Odín! — respondió con un gran estremecimiento tocando los botones que su novio le había señalado antes

—Tranquila, lo adapte mejor que al mío, podrás girar, elevarte y descender sin algún problema, además volare contigo—la tranquilizo extendiéndole una mano la cual sin pensarlo la rubia tomo— asimismo, Tormenta no dejara que nada te pase.

Su dragona respondió con un rugido, Astrid se aferro más a la mano de su prometido y dio un gran suspiro, quería volar como él lo hacía, y ahora que tenia la gran oportunidad de hacerlo, no podía ponerse nerviosa, ella era Astrid Hofferson, la vikinga más valiente de todo Berk y futura esposa del Jefe.

—Entonces… ¡Hagámoslo!

Hiccup sonrió ampliamente junto a su novia, mientras que los dragones celebraron rugiendo.  
Astrid se acomodo de lado en su dragona al igual que el joven castaño, quedando así de frente sin soltarse la mano, la emoción aumento en la joven cuando recibía las indicaciones de cuando y como abrir sus alas de dragón.

—Cuando te sientas segura de volar sola, sueltas mi mano—le manifestó Hiccup para así poder saltar de los dragones

Una vez recibiendo la aceptación de Astrid, comenzó a contar, hasta que llego al número tres, ambos saltaron, y sus dragones los seguían muy de cerca, ambos iban gritando, Hiccup de emoción y Astrid, aunque al principio con nervios, termino gritando de emoción al igual que el. El viento chocaba con el rostro de la rubia impidiendo que abriera a la totalidad sus ojos, problema que no sufría su acompañante gracias a su máscara.

— ¡Ahora Astrid! — Manifestó en un grito perfectamente audible, soltando un momento la mano de su prometida para que ambos pudieran realizar la acción correspondiente para poder abrir sus alas y comenzar a desplazarse por los cielos.

Sintiéndose segura de sí misma y confiando en lo que fue fabricado especialmente para ella, la joven vikinga ya no tomo la mano de Hiccup y se dedico a sentir como el viento golpeaba en su cara con mas suavidad que antes, disfrutando del sentirse como un dragón, del paisaje y de pasar ese momento con su futuro esposo.

— ¡Esto es increíble Hiccup! — gritaba con agitación elevándose y descendiendo junto a Tormenta

Chimuelo rugió festejando lo que pasaba a su alrededor y a Hiccup no le cabía la felicidad que sentía por ver como disfrutaba de su regalo su novia. Los cuatro disfrutaban de un vuelo con giros, ascendidas y descendidas, carcajadas, un paisaje hermoso y diversión, mucha diversión. Para ser el primer vuelo de la joven Hofferson había dominado muy bien la armadura, pero, era de esperarse.

La noche llego y con ella, llegaron a la isla la pareja prometida, ambos llenos de emoción y con deseos de volver a volar de la misma manera en que hicieron toda la tarde. Entre risas y uno que otro golpe inconsciente de Astrid para Hiccup, llegaron al establo de Tormenta, obviamente en casa de la rubia, donde comenzaron a alimentar a ambos dragones.

—Estuvo increíble Hiccup, muchas gracias por todo, es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido

—Y así serán todos los demás

Por repuesta no obtuvo más que una gran sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo, los cuales fueron muy bien recibidos. Los dragones al fin terminaron con su cena, se despidieron como solo ellos saben, Tormenta se acomodo, lista para descansar, mientras que Chimuelo camino hasta su jinete.

—Bueno, la dejo descansar _My Lady, _nos vemos en la mañana.

—Hasta el amanecer

Sin previo aviso, Hiccup tomo de la cintura a Astrid depositando un beso en sus labios, para poder así montar a Chimuelo e ir de vuelta a su hogar.

* * *

*Sinceramente no recuerdo el nombre del dragón de Valka o su raza, por eso no hice una gran mención de el, alguien que se apiade de mi y me lo recuerde ¡Por favor!

**En si no es armadura, mas bien son las hombreras que usa Astrid, obviamente, en la segunda película, pero como trae las alas y abarca desde los hombros hasta sus tobillos, sentí que "hombreras" ya no quedaba muy bien, no se si me explico, pero cualquier duda con gusto la resuelvo.

Y bueno, mi cumpleaños esta a 22 días, y como esa idea de que Astrid vuela como Hiccup andaba rondando en mi cabeza, dije "¿Por qué no hacerlo en un cumpleaños de Astrid?" así que este fue el resultado que espero les halla gustado.

Para los que ya leyeron mi fic "Unidos al fin" lo mas probable es que tenga segunda parte, aun ando formulando eso.

Sin mas, y esperando sus comentarios que amo recibir, se despide _**Risu-chan xD**_

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
